disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: The Octonauts and the Cupid Cone Snail
Atlantic: The Octonauts and the Cupid Cone Snail is the 13th episode of Season 27. Summary Kwazii discovers a cute new species that is similar to the cone snail called a Cupid Cone Snail, which is a friendly and cuddly little cone snail that shoots out harpoons full of love instead of poison, but when it invades the town and shoots it's lovey-dovey harpoons at people to make them fall in love, Atlantic Kwazii and the Octonauts must stop it and take it back to the ocean before their friends are stuck in love... forever! Plot The episode begins at the coral reef where Kwazii is driving the Gup-B around the reef, and doing some cool stunts. While he was doing that, something latched itself onto his Gup and it was stuck there. After driving the Gup-B back into the Octopod, Kwazii and Tunip cleaned it until it was all shiny and sparkly. Just then, Kwazii spotted something sticking onto the Gup-B. It was a pretty cute shell that is pink and covered in heart-shaped dots. Kwazii picked it off the Gup-B and says to Tunip that the shell would make a fine addition to his collection. Just then, a head pops out of the shell as Kwazii realized that it’s a cone snail! But before he could freak out and throw the creature into the Octo-Hatch, the cone snail tells him to not worry and that she won’t hurt him, but Kwazii was skeptical and he asks her how she would explain that she is a cone snail. The cone snail replies that she is not just a cone snail, she is a cupid cone snail. Kwazii’s said questionably, “A cupid cone snail?” and asks her what’s the difference. She explains that cone snails and cupid cone snails are different from each other because cone snails only shoot harpoons of poison and cupid cone snails shoot harpoons of love, kind of like when Cupid shoots his arrows at people to make them fall in love with each other. Kwazii was relieved that this cupid cone snail is way different than the cone snail that poisoned him with his harpoon, that he decides to take her in and make her feel comfortable. But Tunip had a bad feeling about this. Later, in Shellington’s lab, Shellington and his apprentice and Kwazii’s former crush, Sasha, were examining shells just when Kwazii passed by and Sasha noticed him that she cast a sultry stare at him, but Kwazii ignored her flirty looks just as Shellington noticed the cupid cone snail in Kwazii’s paws and shouts to him to drop the cone snail before she shoots her harpoons at him. But Kwazii tells Shellington to not worry because the cupid cone snail won’t shoot her harpoons at him, and adds that her harpoons are not full of poison like the original cone snail. With a sigh of relief, Shellington continues teaching Sasha but then turns back to Kwazii to ask him if he is sure that it's a good idea to bring a cupid cone snail into the Octopod, because he thinks that sometimes even the cutest creatures can have a dangerous side. Shaking his head, Kwazii replies to Shellington that it'll be fine as he takes the cupid cone snail to the kitchen to feed it some food as Shellington and Sasha exchanged worried glances with each other. Later, in the kitchen, Kwazii prepares some lunch for the cupid cone snail. While he was loading up a plate full of food from the kitchen, the cupid cone snail turns to Tunip would was bringing some fish biscuits to the HQ, and she follows him down the Octo-Shoot. Powers that Kwazii uses *Atlantic Armor *Poseidon’s Trident *Aqua Wings *Super Sight *Sparkle Shower *Protection Power *Appearing Power *Magic Net Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here ''Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes focusing on Dashi Dog Category:Episodes focusing on Shellington Sea Otter Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Inkling Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Flirting Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tunip Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 27 Category:Season 27 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Atlantic images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Chowder Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Romance images Category:Couple images Category:Season 27 episodes based on cartoons